With the increasing popularity of mobile phones, people often need to save the content of their phone calls. In order to satisfy such demand, some existing mobile phones are provided with call recording function for saving the call content of phone users in audio format. However, for mobile phones with such recording function, it is often required to activate the function during the call, which may be very inconvenient for the users. Currently, the recorded content is generally stored in an external storage device such as a SD card, which significantly occupies the system resource of the mobile phones.
Moreover, if a user forgets to activate the recording function during the call, the call content may not be saved, thus some important call content may be lost.